Sun Xiaomei
Tang Yuan's fiancée was the daughter of Sun Chenghe – the Vice-Minister of the Ministry of Justice. Description Stocky build, wide shoulders, thick arms and slightly thinning hair; just looking at him, one could tell that he was a formidable personage. She looks like a man, and a man similar to the Dugu Seven Brothers...Chapter 236 Tang Wanli once said the Sun Family's granddaughter has a very fat ass, and will be sure of having a son. And that Tang Yuan and her can be considered a perfect match! Though this person wasn't very tall, but anyone could tell that their figure was exceptionally sturdy. This 'man' was actually a 'woman'! Her thick eyebrows atop big eyes wouldn't exactly look ugly from normal standards — if they hadn't been placed on that big forehead of hers. Surprisingly, this woman had even tied her hair in a manly . She hadn't applied a whiff of cosmetic products, and was less of any jewelry. She stood cupping her hands in a posture that seemed as steady as stagnant water. Even her voice was ear-splitting, and resounding; like that of a powerful expert!Chapter 237 Most men would find her unsightly appearance to be a defect. However, her each and every shortcoming would fall short in front of her amazingly bold attitude. By just a word or two, one could sense that her temperament and efficiency in dealing with things surpassed that of the majority of men! She would surely have been a man with a 'Heroic Personality' if she hadn't been born as a woman! Her masculine smile somehow fit well with her rough face. She is straightforward and does not take trivial matters to heart. She is good-natured, kindhearted and very intelligent. She was very open about her appearance, and also about her marriage; in fact, she made no attempts to avoid either of the topics. Any other woman in her place would've been too shy, and would've stopped talking a while back. Chapter 237 Her attention to details is excellent and she's also smart like Li Youran. Plotline Her body started to change after she took Jun Moxie's medicine. In fact, it seemed that even her bones were slimming down. Ah, she became increasingly slimmer… her rear-profile had started to look even more fascinating! In fact, it had become far more elegant! But, her face… had become even uglier! Moreover, there were many kinds of swellings, lumps, and warts! It seemed that Sun Xiaomei's huge built wasn't her natural one. That unknown thing she had eaten had somehow wrought damage to the hormonal balance within her body. Consequently, her constitution had started to lean to a more manly form. But, the Young Master's pill had become an antigen to that. Therefore, Tang Yuan had unintentionally forced that poison out of Sun Xiao Mei's body by giving her more of the medicine. However, this had resulted in a drug-abuse. And, that poison had moved towards her face, and had left it to look horrible. This had then resulted in the current scenario where 'one would harbor nefarious thoughts when they'd see the rear, but retreat in fear and self-defense when they'd see the face'. It was a subtle situation…Chapter 465 She was still tall, but her previously solid and thick frame had disappeared. It had been replaced by an incomparably graceful figure. It seemed that she possessed the charm and grace even the companions of the Gods couldn't match. Such was the temperament she possessed. She could leave a man with an impulse to commit a sin! And, Sun Xiaomei seemed like she had been born a-new. She had transformed into a beauty from the shape of a big and bulky man!Chapter 476 However, Sun Xiaomei's face was covered in acnes and pus. The scores of pimples and warts had spread over her face like a forest. It didn't look like a woman's face anymore. In fact, it didn't look like a person's face. Only the black and white of her eyes could be seen on her face. Chapter 477 Jun Moxie finished Sun Xiaomei's treatment after a while. Sun Xiaomei's illness wasn't that serious if truth were to be told. After all, it was merely a case of hormonal imbalance. There was no place the poison could be drained from. Therefore, it had gathered on her face. It was certainly an incurable disease as far as that era's medicine was concerned. But, it was an easy thing for Jun Moxie. He initiated the Art of Unlocking the Heaven's Fortune, and the pure aura travelled into the meridians above Sun Xiao Mei's neck. Then, it pushed forth onto her face. She felt cool on her face as this happened. In fact, it was a very pleasurable sensation. But, this pleasurable feeling lasted only for a moment. After that, she suddenly felt a piercing pain… as if tens of thousands of ants were crawling on her face. Story Xiao Mei had eaten some unknown thing when she was a child. Then, she suddenly started to become ugly, and also started to lose shape. That's why that woman wasn't easy on the eyes. Chapter 465 Relationships [[Tang Yuan|'Tang Yuan']] She have a record of all matters concerning Tang Yuan over these past five years… what he did, what he said, where he went, everything under the sky… she know it like the back of her hand! She likes Tang Yuan's character. The fact that he is very genuine by nature that he never conceals his likes and dislikes. Plus, that he's openly vocal and upfront about the things he hates. And even though he's fat and have a bad relation and dumb, she believes he's a true man and not a mere farm animal. Therefore, she don't have anything to be dissatisfied about. Moreover, her own situation isn't so great either. Keeping that in mind, being able to find such a life-companion is more than she could've asked for. She's satisfied with her partner.Chapter 237 When she learnt that he bet her on the gambling against Li Feng and the others she burst into tears and insisted on breaking off their engagement by threatening to kill herself.Chapter 45 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Sun Family Category:Tianxiang City Category:Tianxiang Empire Category:Xuan Xuan Continent